What happened to the Clamelon?
by Pinkitty2003
Summary: Who is the chameleon? Are they male or female? What did he or she do to get the number 1 spot in the top spots? How did he/she go MIA? Is the chameleon still out the, dead, or is it just a myth? What happened to the chameleon? This is my first fanfic so please be nice with reveiwing and please PM me anytime about my stories and read Lone Chamelon
1. finding her

Who is the chameleon? Are they male or female? What did he or she do to get the number 1 spot in the top spots? How did he/she go MIA? Is the chameleon still out the, dead, or is it just a myth? What happened to the chameleon? Ch.1

Chameleon's POV

I sit on the moldy bed and wait for Catherine to come and get me to talk again. It has been 6 years since I'd gone MIA and amused dead, but I'm alive but probably not for long. I heard Catherine saying that if I don't start talking soon that she is going to pull the plug if you know what I mean. I wonder if my mom and dad still are looking or they just gave up. If they did give up; they didn't give up on getting revenge for "killing me." I hope they are close because I can't hold on for long. I just don't want to!

Then Catherine came in and said," Cameron Morgan, get up we are going to try one last thing." I get up and start walking when I see that Catherine has a knife in her hand. Before I can do anything she stabs me in the chest. Then I see one of her goons has a gun and shoots right next to the spots where she just stabbed me at. When I fall to the ground and see them laughing.

Next I see a couple of teenagers start fighting them. Both of them are out with a roundhouse kick each. The black is starting to drag me under when I see a boy with beautiful green eyes pick me up bridal style and start whispering comforting words like everything is going to be okay when my head plops onto his chest and I blackout and all I am thinking is _goodbye world._

Zach's POV

Today is the day we take down the circle. I'm already in the building with Macey, Nick, Bex, and Grant. Then I hear a gunshot, so I turn my head to so my mom and one of her goons with a girl with 2 wounds to the chest and beautiful dishwasher blonde hair. All grant and I did was roundhouse kick them and they were out. Then I turned to the girl and look at her beautiful blue eyes going into darkness.

So I pick her up to whisper words like everything is going to be okay and don't worry we have you now. When she fully blacked out. I quickly run to a plane to see Matthew and Raquel. Matthew takes one look at her and his eyes ball out. He takes her out of my hands and runs to another plane where Joe is standing. Joe, too, takes one look at her and his eyes ball too.

Then under his breath he says, "Cammie?" Matthew nods and put her on the floor of the plane while Raquel gets the first aid kit. Matthew quickly checks what he needs then thinks that her heartbeat is slowing down. We get to Gallagher and I see tons of nurses waiting so he puts her on the stomacher and the nurses quickly puts an oxygen mask on and rush her in.


	2. waking up

Matthew's POV

Cammie, my little girl, still alive? I don't believe it. My little girl, the chameleon, is still alive and I hope it stays that way.

Raquel's POV

My little girl, back? I don't believe it. Matthew, Joe, and I, with Zach trying to keep up with us run down to the hospital unit. I hope my little girl is okay. Ever since she got kidnapped from us when she was 10 all we could do was worry. Now all I could is hope that she would be okay.

(Cammie Is 16)

Joe's POV

We all sit there waiting. Zach and Matt have blood all over them, her blood, my goddaughter's blood. We sit here for 10 hours and 15 minutes when the doctor comes out. Raquel and Matt quickly stand up when the doctor says," She's going to be fine. Just a good stab, pretty deep, and a gunshot wound that missed major organs. She's going to be out for a while she started to wake up during surgery and so we had to double her dosed," when he said that Raquel gasped," please just don't wake her up. When she sleeps her body heals faster." He said this while leading us to her room. We opened the door to see her asleep. I just hope the doctor is right, that she is going to be okay.

Zach's POV

It has been a day since we had her here when Joe called all 7 of us to his office so he could tell me who she is. When we walk into the room Joe says," Ms. Baxter, who is the Chameleon?" "The chameleon is the top spy to follow Matthew and Raquel Morgan." "Mr. Goode who is the chameleon really?" "That is the thing, no one knows who he\she is." "The chameleon is the girl in that bed, the chameleon is my goddaughter, Raquel and Matt's daughter and completed more things when she was 8. You guys, when she is okay to leave, your job is to protect her from any harm even harm that does the stillest bit. Now Zach you and me are going to her room to give her parents a break so they can go to sleep for a couple of hours. Also she may run away if she feels that someone is going to hurt someone to get to her. You guys need to be careful. Now Zach come on."

Matthew's POV

Cammie looks like she is about to wake up when she looks at me and smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

I start to wake up when all I feel is pain so I groan. I am guessing someone heard me because I can feel the pain almost completely go away when I opened my eyes to see my mom kiss my forehead and dad just smile. "Can I go back to sleep?" I say while slurring my words because darkness is pulling me down again. But the one thing I can make out to hear is "Zach and Joe will watch over you."

Zach's POV

First thing I heard is a big groan. Then I go in to see Matthew pushing a button trying to make her pain go away when I also see the pain in his eyes when Raquel kisses her forehead. She flutters her eyelashes and says,

" Can I go back to sleep?" with her slurring the last word when I heard that Matthew says," Zach and joe will keep you safe when I am not here." Then the drugs pull her down into darkness again.

Joe told me to go get the nurse so I do and told her that she woke up and went down again so she got the doctor to check on her so he went and told joe and I to get out to check her wounds and see how they are doing.

He comes out and told us we can go back in but if you are watching her then make sure she doesn't wake up and if she does just come and get me even if she just groans just come and get him. I agree because just because I just met her not actually though I just her to have to do something again. I see joe quickly sat next to her and held her hand while I take the other seat and watch her like a hawk.

After a couple of hours, we heard her groan so I quickly stand up and press the nurses button to see the doctor come in. he sees her start to groan again and runs out and grabs a couple of tools and says," Her wounds are becoming infected and we had to stop the painkillers and start the antibiotics.

I will go get her parents because we need her to be awake." A few seconds later Raquel and matt walk through the door and we have a choice to stay or leave. I stay because I want to meet her. I see that she is starting to wake up so I go stand in the corner to give them space. She flutters her eyelashes to find her beautiful blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel pain again but this time it doesn't go away. All it is doing is just getting worse. I move a little bit and there is more pain I just want it to go away. I flutter my eyelashes to open up my eyes. When I do that I see my father and mother standing over me with joe at the end of the bed I look over to the corner to see the boy with board solders and beautiful green eyes. "Dad, who is that?"

"His name is Zach; his last name you are not going to like. His last name is Goode, Zach Goode." "What is he doing here if he is the son?" I say this to have the oxygen mask bugging me so I try to take it off when my father sees I am trying to take it off he just puts it back on and says," No, no, don't do that. You need to keep it on till the doctor says you can take it off. You better also not try to take any of the IV or tubes out of your arm until the doctor says so." I just try to wine but it is hurt so much that I stop.

Then the doctor comes in. "Cameron your awake." I wince at the memories. "don't call me Cameron. I prefer Cammie or cam please." "Okay so Cammie you are fine just you're going to be sore for a while just no doing your gymnastics or running of thing like that but today we are going to take you off oxygen and the tubes and IV's."

"See, I told you." I look up at my dad when I said this when the doctor starts taking off the oxygen mask and says," Cammie, there is no fighting either. I know how you like to fight so much." So I just think they are taking the fun out of life so I say, "So you expect me to learn a whole other language because I know them all. So when really do I get out of here?" "I would say 2 days' tops." Then the doctor leaves the room and mom says, "How about you go back asleep while Daddy and I go make sure things are okay and everything." I say very sleepy, "Okay, but don't do anything wer…" I don't finish the sentence because that is when I black out before I can do anything. It took all my strength just to get awake but, I talked too so no more energy.

Ch.8

Zach's POV

"Okay, but don't do anything wer…" She doesn't have enough energy after that because she just blacked out. I walk over to joe while her parents walk over to us. "You guys better watch her even if she just moves one bit and we are not in the room. We are going to get the doctor and see if she needs any medicine." When they walk out of the room Joe and I just take a seat on both sides. Joe takes her hand and holds it while not taking an eye off of her.

A few minutes later they return back with the doctor so he can give her wound the medicine on her wounds that are getting infected. He didn't tell us to leave this time, but I didn't even look away from her stomach and how fit she was. Then Raquel gasps when she sees the scars all over her. Well the only thing that I was thinking was how beautiful she was inside and out. Also, that I have already seen her at her lowest time I wonder what is her highest time she is probably the best of the best at her highest time.

Cammie's POV

I got let out a few hours ago. They put me with these girls and expect me to go to class too. It is breakfast time and they are trying to put me on this diet to fatten me up. Instead of going to breakfast I go explore the mansion. In 5 minutes I find over 3 pass ways. I go down each one to find each way out of the mansion. When I hear someone say, "Does anyone know where Cammie is?" Then I just scare uncle Joe out of his wits when I said, "What's up Uncle Joey?" I can see that he doesn't know I was behind him.

I step out to see that I sept the whole day in the secret place that this was my last class. Most of the class was wondering why I called him Joey. I sat next to the green eye boy or Zach. He kept on asking questions on me or the chameleon then he asked me what the chameleon did.

"Well the chameleon completed the top spy at the age of 8. The chameleon also completes also beat a drug dealer at the age of 6, the chameleon also got kidnapped by the circle at the age of 10." They all gasped because usably no one knew that much so I just left the room leaving them shocked. I hear footsteps behind me so I just say, "What do you want?" I turned to see Zach. When I just want to be alone another one pops up.

Zach's POV

"What do you want?" she asked. Her voice cocky and I thought I was cocky, but you should listen to her. "Well to see you keep disappearing your parents told me to keep an eye on you and protect you and I can't do that when I don't know where you are."

I say trying to keep her from running away. "Well you can't tell me what to do now just go away." When she said this I step a little bit closer so that I am a few inches away her body. I try to touch her but she just steps back. I can tell she doesn't like to be touched that explains the only time people touch her is when she has blacked out or is sleeping. She started to run when I just pulled her into my arms and not let her leave until she stopped moving.

When she stopped moving I let my grip loosen just a little bit and she flipped me and I heard her stiches break. I just see her cuddle her chest and run away. I think is Joe and Matt are going to kill me.

Cammie's POV

When I flipped him my stiches came out. I run away as fast as I can and more came out so I went up to my room and went to the bathroom when I heard my roommates come in and I think man why does everything bad happen to me.

Then the best of all my mom, dad, and Joey come in too. They all call me so I put a bandage on the wounds and walk out. When I come out my dad saw one little drip of my blood on my shirt he makes Joe pin me down while dad and mom pull my shirt up and the bandage off and see that the stiches came out and so he just got Raquel to get the first aid kit and started to stich it back up when joe just decided to slap a patch on me and a start to black out.


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

I wake up in my mom's office on her leather couch. My mom and dad are talking when they see that I am up. "Did you sleep well sweetie?" Mom asked. "Well seeing though you just made me sleep for no reason I would say maybe but, what was that for anyway?" "Well you are controlling and we needed you to have 24 good hours where there no possible way your stiches can come out. So I see that you ran just so you could be left alone for what reason would that be?" "Well I was tired of hearing stories about me so I just left." When I got up and went out of the room before I went out of the room I said, "You know that there are 3 bugs in here, right?" then I walk out of the room them trying to find all of the bugs.

Zach's POV

"You know that there are 3 bugs in here, right?" I hear this though the Speakers where the gang can hear too. How did she find them so quickly?" Bex said. "Well she is the chameleon you know." All that is when all of us hear the door open to see Cammie. "I am going to take a shower." Then she walked into the bathroom without us saying anything to her and her not saying anything to us. Five minutes later she came out and went to bed telling us not to be that loud. All I notice is how beautiful she is. We all start to be quieter when she just gets up and walks over to us and says," So I can't sleep what are you guys doing?"

Ch.12

Cammie's POV

"So I can't sleep what are you guys doing?" when I look at their laptop they are looking me up. "So why are you guys looking me up?" "We just wanted to know about you." "I will tell you about me if you at least tell me all of your names because all I really know is Bex and Zach and that is only names." "Jonas" "Liz" "Macey" "Preston" "Nick" "Grant." They all said at the same time but I got all of it. "Well all of you already know I am the chameleon my name is Cammie Morgan. I am the daughter of both headmistress and headmaster. Joe Solomon is my godfather. Also I was named after my mom's maiden name so Abby Cameron is my aunt. Is there anything else I am missing because I mostly just said I am from a family of spies that fill the top spots in every department. Also my nickname is mostly what I am. I was the one that on one sees it is a cruse and a gift, but it comes in handy when I don't want anyone around. I am blend with everything." They all have their moths wide. It is funny so I start creaking up. Then Zach gets up and just starts to tickle me till I cannot breathe and it hurts. I don't know why he got me the exact spot where my parents always get me and the most ticklish spot. When he stops I thanked god because I couldn't hold on anymore. That when it happened my stitches came out.

Ch.13

Zach's POV

I can't believe I just opened up Cammie's stitches again. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom. _Opps_ I think.

Cammie's POV

I sit in the bathroom sitting and stitching my stitches back up. When I finished I cleaned all the blood and exited the bathroom to find 3 angry parents. "Cameron you need to be careful you can really hurt yourself. Tomorrow you will be with Joe so you do not leave his sight." I am getting really mad with this always having a babysitter it is just not fair. I just go to my bed not caring.

midnight

I wake up to a nightmare with tears down my face so I just got dressed and went down to the p/e barn. And I stay here for God only knows when joe pops up.


	6. Mr Soloman

**Guys I am so sorry not updating soon enough. Well first my computer broke and I type on that and my files are on that, then I had to send it back to the place where they fix it and didn't get it back for a mouth so I hope you guys forgive me and Happy New Years and here is your Christmas present and so once again. My goal is to have at least 10 reveiws so just keep doing that.**

I walk to Cam's room to find the girls jumpy. "wears Cameron", I ask. "We don't know." Then it hit me I know where she is!

page break

I walk in the gym to find Cammie running. "you know I like to keep an eye on you why did you leave your room." She just answers plainly," Some people have dreams others have nightmares. Some have love others have heart break. Some even have fun others have hurt." Then I remember when she was a kid I said that.

flashback

Cammie came into my room saying she had a nightmare so I told her a poem. "Some people have dreams others have nightmares. Some have love others have heart break. Some even have fun others have hurt." I would say that poem every time she had a nightmare and when she had a nightmare she wouldn't sleep until I would tell her the poem to her. She loved the poem and would never forget it and every time I said it I would become closer to her.

end of flashback

I run up to her and pull her into a hug I don't understand why she has nightmares everywhere she goes we have eyes on her well not this morning. I look at her face to see bags under her eyes from being up all night. I just take her head and put it in my lap and say nice words like _it is going to be okay_ and _we will get rid of them_. With that she fell asleep in my arms.

 **In the beginning I forgot to thank MusicManipulator for reviewing for each chapter and yah thanks!**


End file.
